thatwasthenrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Oliver Wood
My name is scott oliver wood but you can call me wood, woody, scott, scotty or anything else you come from. most of my nicknames come from my first and last name with a y added on the end! i'm seventeen years old and i was born april seventh and i am in the seventh year. i went to hogwarts when i received the letter and as this is my last year, i plan to have a load of fun! i'm in gryffindor just like my parents were and i love it. this house is just where i belong! i'm a pureblood but i really don't think that matters. i mean, it's like saying your blood is different from another persons when either way, you're gonna bleed in red! my wand is an 11 inch oak wood with dragon heartstring. it's pretty cool and it responds to me so i can't complain, can i? my most important piece of magical equipment, however, is my beautiful broom. i was flying broomsticks before i could walk! my broomstick is the newest one i could afford. the nimbus 2021 and man is it beautiful! Personality how would i describe myself? well, where do i start. i suppose i could start with my obsession for quidditch. i am obsessed with quidditch and it totally influences my personality. i'm ambitious, always wanting the best out of my team and always striving towards a higher goal. i don't settle for half and i make sure that my team don't settle for half either. it's probably why my team think i'm a little bossy but i just want them to do their best and is that asking too much? i don't think it is. i'm also very quick on my feet at thinking up tactical manoeuvres so it's probably why i'm good at duelling and charms also. always quick to defend. with my friends, i'm a really great listener and i'm always able to listen to people who have problems. i don't always notice when people are having problems, but if they come and tell me, i'm always willing to lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on. i'm not good with emotions so having someone cry on me, i'll probably just pat them on the back and tell them to 'keep their chin up' rather than do anything about it. i'm really not good with emotions in any sense of the word. when it comes to my sexuality and relationships, i've not really had one. sure, girls like me because i'm athletic and i'm tall and i'm captain, but i've never really been able to grasp the idea. i don't really get my own emotions, let alone anyone else's emotions so i suck at relationships. plus, i don't really know myself whether i like guys or girls so it's all a little confusing in the end. it's jsut easier if i don't have one. Appearence Apparently i look like this guy david henrie from a muggle television show and apparently he plays a wizard too! how weird is that? my hair is kinda crazy, i guess. it's short and dark brown and it just does what it wants, especially when i wake up! my eyes are... blue but i don't really stare at my eyes enough to tell you that. i'm pretty sure they are blue though! i'm pretty tall, i guess. i'm 6 feet 2 inches so that's pretty tall, right? i'm pretty built, you know, from all that quidditch i do and so my weight is relatively average for my age. i don't eat a lot of cake either so i suppose that helps. i've got a lot of bruises and scratches on me from falling off my broom and i've taken a bludger to the head so i've got a small mark on the back of my head. my clothing style is pretty boring. you know, jeans, trainers and shirts, striped, tartan, plain. i'm not really fussed because most of the time i'm in uniform anyways and when you're practicing, you're normally in quidditch stuff. Likes and Dislikes i guess i really like quidditch if you hadn't noticed that yet. i grew up in a family of quidditch players so it was pretty obvious that i would like it too! i also like books which is probably weird for me to say because i'm a quidditch player and we have that sort of air about us, but i do enjoy a good book now and then. like the history of quidditch... there's also my family and i love them loads. people don't always appreciate their family but i appreciate mine and i love them loads. the same can be said about my friends because i love them all too. they become your chosen family, you know? i really appreciate that about them and that they are always there for me, even when i'm going insane over stuff! i also like magic which is kinda not a choice because i was born with magic and it's not that easy to get rid of it, but it's amazing the stuff you can do with magic and i'm amazed with the power it holds. i love hogsmeade because it's so small and awesome because you get to spend the time walking around with your friends and having fun! i like owls because they are like, the most effective letter delivery system i have ever known. it gets there so quick. i don't know anything that's quicker! i also like dancing because it's just fun and you can do it whenever you want. i guess that's also why i like music because you can just dance and listen to it whenever! i tend to wake up to music. my younger brother is also very important to me and i love him a lot. he's my family after all. what do i dislike? cheaters because they are the ones that ruin all good games and i hate that with a passion! i don't like september all that much because we're back at school and doing work and it's not that warm at all! i don't like winter either because you don't get to play as much quidditch in the winter. i don't like being away from home all the time because i miss my family and my house and people can be very loud when you're trying to sleep. i don't like slytherins because quite a lot of them tend to look down on me (metaphorically because i'm kinda tall) and i don't appreciate that at all. i don't like cake very much because it just doesn't mix well with me all that well. i don't like easter because of all the chocolate and the fact my friends are more interested in chocolate than playing quidditch with me. that sucks a lot! i don't really like people panicking because it puts me on edge and makes me feel bad. i don't like spiders all that much but i don't hate them and that's the same with snakes. ''Strengths and Weaknesses : i'm good at '''quidditch' and that's probably my biggest strength. i've been playing since i was young and still haven't stopped so i guess yeah, i'm good at quidditch. i'm also a good listener so that's a strength. i'm always around to listen to people talk and if they need help. i'm also, apparently, a good kisser but the thing is, i've only ever kissed one person and i was 14, so i don't really know if that counts... i'm good at charms actually so i can do a few good spells and that also makes me good at duelling. : on the other hand, i'm not good at potions and i constantly get it all mixed up so i end up blowing things up. i'm also rubbish at essays so i tend to have to get extra help with that and even then i barely scrape a pass. i'm also rubbish at relationships and i don't even know how to actually HAVE a relationship. i'm also not good at emotions except when playing quidditch so i don't really know how to explain and show people how i feel or figure out how they feel. i'm also rubbish at understanding astronomy so i definitely have to get help from friends on that one. ''Quirks, Habits, and Others : i tend to '''chew my quills' a lot which is a kind of habit, normally when i don't have a clue what's going on. it's also a habit that i don't stop thinking about quidditch and it's literally all i talk about because it's the thing i understand and know. i don't really understand anything else as much as i understand quidditch so i talk about it a lot! and finally, i guess my worst habit is forgetting what i'm talking about. i can talk for hours and completely forget what i was talking about in the first place. that's pretty bad, huh? my worst fear has to be falling off my broom and never being able to play again. that's a huge fear. quidditch is my life and not being able to play again is my worst fear. my best kept secret, i guess, is that i don't know what sexuality i am. i genuinely have no idea if i like girls or guys. it's never really been something i've thought about. my three favourite smells are wood, cut grass and strawberries. i'm single and i guess, my sexuality is confused. : my patronus is a fox. i like foxes so i suppose it makes sense that my patronus is one. the memory i use is the first time i ever rode a broom. it felt so exhilarating and it felt so good because i had the wind in my hair and i felt as free as a bird. : my 'boggart ' is myself unable to walk. that's my worst fear in the world and that scares me so much! my worst memory was probably getting hit in the head with the bludger. i had almost been banned from quidditch and i lost a whole two weeks. Family my mother is katie wood, previously bell. she's amazing and she's where i get a lot of my drive from. she used to be on my dad's quidditch team and she helped get me involved with quidditch along with my dad. i'm closer to my dad, oliver wood, however. he's like everything i want to be and i couldn't be more proud of my dad. he used to be a captain on the quidditch team and that's one of the reasons i went for captain. i totally idolize him. and then i have a younger brother who means everything to me and who i would do anything for if he asked me to. History i was born the first son of oliver and katie wood. my dad had always wanted a son to follow in his footsteps and i was just the right son for him. i was brought up in the wizarding world and i knew about magic from the start. i used to watch my parents make things float and wish i could do that myself when i was younger. i used to have a little mobile that would spin around when i was tired to get me to sleep in my crib. when my brother was born two years later, i became the eldest son and i took on that responsibility by looking after my little brother from the start. our childhood was relatively normal and nothing bad really happened. we were happy and content and i protected my brother from anything bad and he protected me. i started learning quidditch with my dad when i was five and used to go to watch games with him in the wizard cup. i used to want to learn how to play and so from then on i was determined to be a good quidditch player. i used to practice every day with my dad and he used to teach me all the tricks until i could do them all on my own. i got involved with school quidditch teams and quickly earned my right to be captain of my younger years team. i enjoyed quidditch and i never stopped enjoying it, even know. when i went to hogwarts, i was mostly excited to play quidditch and the school thing never really came about in my head. i joined the quidditch team in my third year and had my first kiss with a young girl in the quidditch team with me. we didn't really hang out after that and she left the school so i don't know what happened to her at all. i continued to play quidditch, gradually passing my exams in school and then i got to my sixth year and became captain of the quidditch team. i enjoyed it and i still enjoy it. i don't lead a very interesting life because everything's to do with quidditch, but maybe this year i'll sort out my emotions and figure out who i really am inside. Category:Students Category:Character Category:Gryffindor Category:That was then